Kimberley Vetema
|height = roughly 7' feet (usual height)|weight = N/A}} Kymberley Ann Vetema (キンバリーアンヌヴェテま; Kinbarīan'nu Vetema), or simply Kim '(キム; ''Kimu), as her friends call her, is the current Guild Ace of Grande Blu, the strongest guild in the independent city of Port Menfi. Born from a small coastal village in Caieta, Kim came from a family of fishermen, which taught her the ways of the sea. Her life was a happy one if, relatively poor, with her never needing to use any Magic of sort. It was only where her mother felt ill that she and her family transferred to Port Menfi, leading her to discover her true strength and to completely change her own life. Trained by the legendary Luna Nicola, a former God of Ishgar, by whom she was adopted shortly after her last parent died, Kim gained immense knowledge of Water Magic in all forms, especially her signature brand Water, the same kind of magic which allows Juvia to transform her body into liquid. Nowadays, Kim is widely considered the strongest bounty hunter within Port Menfi, and possibly its strongest mage active. For her immense power and beauty, both of them capable of shattering entire pirates fleet, she is labeled as the 'Savage Nymph '(野蛮なニンフ;Yaban'na ninfu). Appearance Kimberly is a fair skinned and slim woman, with a nonetheless highly athletic build. Both her hair, which were short and noticeably spiky, and her eyes are of a dark hue of purple, which used to be rather intense where she was a little child. She used to have rather thick eyebrows, which added pungency to her eyes, already sharped at their edge: this has been giving Kim a fierce and outspoken gaze since her youngest years. One of Kymberley's standout features was her height: being already a bit over 6’ feet at the age of twelve, she towered over practically all the girls and boys of her age. Kim's figure in her youth was also skinny and flat, which resulted in some people to mistake her for a boy, much to her chagrin. Ailing from a family of fishermen, Kim used to have a simple choice of attire, suited to her job. She wore a black, loose tank-top, and a white sarashi covering the upper part of her bust. Kim wore a peach waistcloth held on the front by a ribbon, intricated motifs all over its hems, and a band of red cloth just under it. Kimberley’s were black, just like her tank top, thigh and long just enough to cover her thigh. She wore black stockings, which left her knees bare, fused with a pair of rough sandals. In terms of accessory, Kim had small armbands made of strings a little above her elbows. More than any attire, however, Kimberley always used to bring with herself a pair of googles and a trident with a wooden shaft which had belonged to her family since her grandfather, even when concerned with matters completely alien to fishing- tough the latter had its own utility while doing her job as a bouncer. Her love for her trident was so strong that she was always very reluctant to leave it even for a moment, and her right hand subconsciously jerked to a grip whenever she felt it missing. By the time of her adulthood, Kimberley gained a womanlier figure, with a sizable bust, shapely hips, and sleek, long legs. She also became taller, reaching the imposing height of 7’ feet. Kim’s hair and eyes purple tinted fainted to a considerable level, now looking to be of a dark gray. Kim nowadays keeps her hair much longer, so much that they have grown in a curly mane, and her eyebrows trimmed. Since she has learned to shapeshift through her mastery of Water, it's unknown how many of those changes are the result of puberty and how many are affected by her own choice. Regardless of that, the sailors of Port Menfi sing praises to her statuesque beauty, so much (but also because she has the ability to grow to the size of a real giant) that they refer to her as the '''Titaness of Tides (潮の巨人; Shio no Kyojin). Kim more radical changes, however, regards her choices of garments: having access to much more luxury, her outfits are much more elaborated and fancier, to match her persona of an outgoing sea-wolf. She wears a Crayola-blue head-wraps with orange trims, adorned with plumage or leaves; some of her locks are wrapped in small braids. Kimberley’s main dress is a turquoise frock with a small miniskirt, and deep blue cloak that she wears like almost like a scarp, covering her neck and shoulders and flowing back to her side, held back by a leather belt on her waist. Her sleeves are made of a white linen, over which she wears leather armbands; they are short enough to leave the shoulders bare. For hosiery, she generally dons open sandals with leather graves, generally thigh high, though when the climate is particularly hot she opts for laced up sandals with short heels. Kim’s attire is implemented by a plethora of accessories: an encapsulated sapphire below her nick, large feathers on her waist, a green cape on her back, a red waistband (one of the only things that has something in common with her attire from her childhood) and, above all, many little belts to hold everything together. While very fashionable, her attire is very complicated to have on, so much that Kimberley herself stated that “''without Water Magic, dressing every day would be a nightmare!” As far as weaponry go, Kim always carries with herself the Harpoon of Gracos, a cutlass and sometimes a small dagger bound to her left leg by a leather string. Her guild mark is located on the back of her left shoulder. Personality Bold, vibrant and outspoken, Kim's presence has always been as large as her stature. Ever since she was a child, Kim was a headstrong and determined woman, eager to improve her skills as a fisherman and to prove her talent to the people around her. The attitude of her younger self was rather brash, sometimes outright crass; in many ways, she acted like a typical tomboy, and found herself more comfortable to hang around boys or girls sharing “sporty” interests, such as Stella. Kim was very confrontational and took criticism badly, which made her get in brawls at the slightest provocation. Despite her temper, Kim was also very caring and unflinchingly loyal, putting the needs of others before herself and taking big risks to help even strangers. She loved her family very much, being willing to swallow her pride and accept humiliation for their sake. Kim strength and sense of companionship made her a natural leader among her peers. Kim had also a bit of a complex regarding her mannish figure, so much that hearing the word “breast” or “curves” without referencing her built at all was enough to trigger a rather ''powerful reaction from her. Now that she is an adult, Kimberley has mellowed out considerably: her personality got more cheerful and exuberant, and far less prone to irritation. Matching her look, she now acts more like “typical” pirate girl, loving to drink, have fun and seduce charming people. Kim has adopted a bit of an epicurean view of life, maintaining that one has to live their life at the fullest and doing what they think is right or they really love doing, no matter what. Kimberley has completely eschewed her former though girl persona, now displaying affection to her loved ones openly and without abandon, perhaps even smothering them from time to time. She also changed her opinion on her height, from a trait that somewhat embarrassed her to her most treasured charm point, so much that likes to refer herself with adjectives that indicate physical greatness, such as "big" or "huge". However, Kim fierceness and headstrong nature did not diminish one bit, and she won’t let anybody disrespect her or committing injustices near her. Neither has changed her kindness, as she made a fame as philanthropist just as much as a fisher and a warrior, donating the lion share of remarkable incomes as a bounty hunter to finance charities institutes or financing projects for the progress and betterment of the city. Kim also absorbed a bit of a maritime jargon, often uttering phrases such as “''Aye Aye''” or referring her companions as “''mates''”; the coarse language of her youth did lessen, but only whenever she speaks in a more educated environment. One of Kim strongest trait is her extreme love of competition. Be it fishing, drinking, fighting or even flirting, Kim won’t allow any occasion to come on top untested. It is not that Kim necessarily thinks to be a better person than anybody or to be good at everything- she is actually very eager to praise people with considerable talents different from her own, like Shizuo top-notch culinary skills or Jorma pioneering talent in sound designing- but she takes immense pride both in her skills and beauty, and loves to get the spotlight all on her. Whenever Kim goes, she won’t hesitate to boast her talents and accomplishment or flaunting her statuesque physique, the delight or chagrin of the presents. If she recognizes another mage of great fame, she will try her best to test them, often offering to them a sparring match to determine who is the strongest. In more “serious” fights, this is translating in Kim liking to beat her opponents in the most “cool” way, either overpowering them with flashy moves or holding herself back to a ludicrously obvious degree, just to affirm her superiority as a mage. While that competitive aspect can often lead to nerves, it is tempered by Kim’s great cheerfulness and kind nature. And yet, underneath all those layers of bravado and flirtatiousness, Kim’s harbors strong feelings of insecurity. Kim is rarely content with her results and always strives to be stronger both for her own sake and the others. That attitude, while fostering her enthusiasm, makes Kim very self-conscious about her limits and makes every failure on her part, small as it may be, hurt her feelings a lot. Part of Kimberley touchy attitude as a child stems from her complex on her looks, which she called “attractive as a pole-beam” (though never in public); she harbored strong envy toward the more feminine charm of Luna and her daughter Stella, especially since the last had a more successful romantic life. Kimberley curvaceous figure in adult age might be a product of her using Thalassa, so that she could fill the gap between and her master. Kimberley tends to keep those insecurities within herself, keeping them disguised under a cheerful, sometimes overly so, façade, and opens only to the people most close to her. Remindful of what happened to her master when she lost her family, Kim is aware that having her emotions bottled up is not a healthy way to cope with them, and repressing her feeling might be harmful to her and other people in the long run; nevertheless, she still very uncomfortable with revealing her weaknesses, partially because of her pride and partially because she doesn’t want other people to be troubled about her problems. Her reputation as something of a “national hero” in Caieta and a nigh-invincible mage doesn’t help at lessening the emotional burdens on Kim’s shoulder. While her boastful and somewhat lustful attitude can lead other to think of Kim as a vapid and shallow young woman, she possesses utter focus and dedication on the things she sets her sight on. Fishing on a professional level for so many years gave her a patience that is almost relentless, outshining even her energy. Even when the goal is far, Kim will never falter as long as she sees herself advancing millimeters further; that quality of her allowed to endure the downright brutal Luna Nicola made her under to groom in a first-class mage without whining once, something the ex-Wizard Saint was impressed and very pleased by. Despite having access to much higher resources those days and liking to buy fancy things from time to time, Kim still has vivid in her mind the time when she was very poor, and will never complain about her lack of commodities or financial resources. Her endurance, social skills, and extraordinary camouflaging abilities make Kim an excellent spy, a quality she takes full advantage of by infiltrating in organizations dedicated to piracy and dismantling them from the inside, often on the behalf of the Menfi government. Sometimes Kimberley can show a bit of a manipulative side, taking advantage of her beauty and charisma to goad people into getting what she wants. Contrasting with the somber or more standoffish attitude of many of her own guildmates, Kimberley is easily the most sociable member and outgoing member of Grande Blue, and the most eager to bond with newbies. Her welcoming and caring nature is expressed in her great efforts to help her own comrades and friends to deal with their own problems and insecurities, regardless of how big their burden is. Her tireless support has earned her a friendly relationship with anyone in the guild, so much that every rookie in the guild refers to her as “Onee-sama” a loving big sister type, and is impressed by her great charisma. Her approach, however, sometimes goes so far as becoming assiduous, leading her to go to excessive lengths to help others even when giving up is the best solution. Her Samaritan complex is so notorious that she would rather get herself badly hurt, physically and emotionally, than let others suffer. Coupled with her incredible competitive streak, and Kim can become rather domineering and outright bossy, often putting her at odds with her guildmaster and S-Class Mages colleagues. The Menfi Consulatus, while considering her a nearly invaluable asset, it is worried that Kim crusading tendencies might overstep some vital boundaries, and desires to have Kim kept to a tighter leash. The population of Port Menfi, however, has nothing but love and admiration for Kim, and showers her with praise, something Kim certainly adores, but finds from time to time a bit repressing. History Early life in Caieta Moving on at Port Menfi The crucial trial: a new teacher Life as Bounty Hunter = Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Spearmanship Specialist: Sea in Caieta is a rich pool of food, but a dangerous one, teeming with aquatic monstrosities which often swims near the cost. To properly perform her job as a fisherwoman, Kimberley has been training to harpoon by her family since she learned to walk, giving her their family trident as a weapon of choice. She proved herself to be very gifted with her weapons, trusting it with uncanny precision and strength into the animal’s weaker points, sometimes killing them before they could feel pain. When she was fishing smaller creatures like anchovies, she could pinpoint and impale them in considerable number within seconds. Her skills with her trident only rose when she transferred to Port Menfi: because her trident became her major tool for also her bouncer job, Kim needed to pick up more advanced techniques of staff fighting, which she learned from her new friend Stella and her father Longinus. Kim has never stopped honing her skills with polearms, and undoubtedly reaches great level of mastery, so much that she can effortlessly deflect multiple flurries of blows from many directions at once. In battle, Kimberley style is fluid and mutable like water, with her smoothly alternating elegant and graceful motions with ferocious and powerful strikes. Kimberley is usually playful in a fight, refraining from using lethal force and attacking with the blunt edge or shaft of her spear. The pointed head is almost always used as a leverage to break her enemies guard or bluntly to break solid defenses; given the extreme sharpness of the Harpoon of Gracos tip, it is a testament to her skill that she can throw off balance an unarmed opponent without harming them the slightest. It is only when she really intends to kill someone that she starts to slash or deliver trusting moves. Quick on her feet and hands, Kimberley has knowledge of multiple fighting styles, from bōjutsu to silambam; adding to the fact that her Harpoon of Gracos can vary its size and shape to an extent, it makes her spearmanship even more versatile and unpredictable. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: By her own admission, Kimberley has never sharpened her skills in barehanded combat like her mentor has done, preferring to train with her spear and to perfect her Water. That does not mean at all that Kim is sloppy or even helpless when she enters into a fist fight, at least by the virtue of her immense physical attributes. Kimberley prefers much more force over finesse, using a style of technique which resemble pankration with dashes of street fighting, only slightly less brutal than the one used by her guildmate Shizuo Takemura, who has been compared by many as a “human dogfish”. She makes full use both of her large physique and great agility, smacking down an opponent with strikes or forceful grappling moves before they can react and then flipping to the next. Kim’s might as a brawler is further augmented by implementations of Water in her fighting pattern: she developed a Water Body Style named Geyser Kata, which utilizes powerful water jet sprout from every part of her body to destroy her opponents or to gain bursts of explosive speed. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''Kimberley physical strength is unnatural even considering her not exactly small frame. In her own native village, she was famous in her younger days for fishing preys many times her size, pulling up them with her harpoon and dragging them to the shore as if they weighed nothing. After witnessing her Shizuo Takemura in a match that leveled down the kitchen, the famous restaurant Raftfleet was impressed enough of her power that gave her a job as a bouncer; there, she threw away big and burly sailors with a single hand or knocked them out with a swoop of trident. As an adult, her strength has risen further: while using her Harpoon of Gracos as a fishing rod, Kimberley can bail out creatures on the same size of whale sharks like they were small trout. In her match with Bonny Halfdan, Kimberley was able not only to block a downward strike of her multi-tonnes mace but to wrestle Bonny’s grip and eventually overpower her, if not without struggling. She can also lift galleons or even rip buildings apart through her Hands of Amphititrites, though it is unknown how much of their strength is dependent on Kim’s own magical power; regardless of that, she was at least able to bench press steamboats and threw them away with ease. Kimberley’s legs are so strong that she can jump tens of meters with a single leap or plow people and sea monsters through edifices. Her already daunting strength can be further augmented through the use of Thalassa, with which Kimberley can increase her mass and destructive power to the point of dwarfing giants. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: Since Kimberley can transform her body in water at will, dodging attack rarely comes at handy to her. However, Luna has always considered speed and agility one of the most seriously neglected attributes of any Water user, which often left them prey to fast magical blows. To make sure her pupil was not idle, she subjected Kim to an exhausting training regime to bolster her speed and reflexes: on days of stormy weather, Kim had to reach high ground and ditch bolts of lightning at the last moment. Year after year of scorches and bruises had Kim become frighteningly fast on her feet, being able to react and attack in ridiculously small fractions of seconds. Many times in her brawling she had knocked out gangs of ruffians with none of them even realizing who had struck them down. Kim’s evasive skills are so high that she can dodge or parry- sometimes both- quick blows from all angles and counterattack. Kimberley reaches her peak speed in water, when her body can slide over and dive into the sea with near-unmatched speed, much faster than any vehicle not boosted by considerable amounts of magic and most of sea monsters. Immense Durability: '''Kimberley brandishes immense mental and physical endurance, fruits of a lifetime of intense toil as a fish-woman. Putting aside the enormous amount of magic she stores in her body, Kimberley can exert herself four hours before fatigue even starts to impair her. Kim ability to sustain punishment is nearly staggering, with her being able to sustain barrages of magical blasts from S-Class Mages without much discomfort or shrug off attacks of being from the Ten Wizards Saints caliber such as Ul’Nrok generals, and retaliate instantly. Despite her slenderness, her muscle are so strong and dense that she can take cannonballs on her abdomen or be plowed through buildings and accuse barely damage. Of all her talents and powers, Luna found Luna ability to absorb pain the most impressive of all: Kimberley was subjected to daily routines of hours of exhausting training and spars, stopping only when Kimberley couldn’t even walk on her feet, yet she endured all of it without wasting a single day. By the virtue of her Water Body, can has shown the unique skill of “diluting” certain substances with more liquid, or, if she can individuate them from the outside, washing them down from her circulatory system: with that power, Kimberley can virtually mitigate or outright negate the effect of every toxic substance her body might ingest, such as alcohol or even deadly poison, provided they do not totally incapacitate on the first glance. Kimberley can use her Water Body in the '''Thalassa Style to acquire more mass and boost her resistance to physical attacks, potentially to colossal levels. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Befitting her status as a Guild Ace, Kim possesses a higher reserve of magic than anyone in Grande Blu. Kim magical power is without any doubt colossal, vastly eclipsing the average S- Class mage. Any power incontinence from a Water user can cause rain to pour down; when Kim cannot control her powers, storms and hurricanes happen, potentially of cataclysmic proportion in those rare cases where she relinquishes all her fetters. Luna took great care in making sure Kim power wouldn’t overwhelm her or the entire city and taught her to keep it check in all the time. Thanks to her rigid training, Kim can keep her vast energy bottled within herself so effectively that most people and many mages may not even notice. The few the manages to see glimpses of her power, however, will usually feel stunned to point of being smothered; some sailors from the Albareth Empire claimed that around her they felt the same enormous strength that leaks from the Spriggan 12, and wondered if she is even human. Luna herself estimates Kim sheer magic roughly on that level, stating that it had reached a point where it is in no way inferior to her own. * Magical Aura: Like most experienced mages, Kimberley can pour her magical energy in an aura of sheer power to intimidate or even affect the surrounding. Her Aura is classified as Monster Aura '(モンスターオーラ; ''Monsutāōra), the strongest type, which only belongs to mages of at least S-Class Mages, and it is so strong that can release shockwaves comparable to a rather powerful earthquake or summon forth rainclouds which can cover the entire Caieta. The sheer pressure of her aura can crack things and sometimes people in the nearby like the pressure of the deep ocean. Fittingly, Kimberley magic is of a deep hue of blue. Water '''Water (水域; Wōtā): Water is an advanced variation of Water-Magic, the same utilized by Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail, and one that Kimberley took to an art form. In its basic form, it allows Kymberly to generate, control and manipulate the homonym liquid. The sheer versatility of this magic is well renowned: an expert can create large masses of water to sweep down opponents en-masse, hitting them with the force of river; concentrate them high-pressure currents which can penetrate smaller areas; generate whirlpools from the grounds, or bubbles, walls and domes and constructs of all shapes. Since water is considered the element of mutability par excellence and the sheer number of its properties, the possibility given by such magic are unsurprisingly astonishing. Water grants its users a special capability, one that manipulator of the mother branch of magic can only dream of, as it allows them to become one with their element, converting partially or totally their own body in the element. Kimberley has always been showing immense talent in that art: when she was little she used to generate water streams, transform her body in a mass of water or even integrating water in her own body for leisure, performing remarkable feats of magical prowess as mere child game. Such raw potential almost proved to be fatal, as she nearly dissipated into the ocean when she tried to expand her mass in the open water. The incident caused her such a trauma that shunned her to perform magic in her fear of killing herself; only many years later she regained faith in her abilities, and it was mainly because of Luna Nicola: the former Wizard Saint was among the finest practitioners of Water, and saw in her a boundless potential in that art. Luna trained Kimberley for years; as a result, the young woman was groomed into an absolute master of that art, whose skills are perhaps matched only by her mentor. Kimberley can create nigh-unimaginable amounts of water without breaking a sweat, floods powerful enough to swallow whole villages or sink fleets, and shape it complex ways just as effortlessly. Her proficiency is so well regarded in Port Menfi that Kimberley as someone akin to a Wizard Saint, despite her young age. * Water Bubbles '(水流泡; ''Wōtā Awa): Kimberley has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Kimberley's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen, that she can gather by extending part of the bubble into a water corridor. * '''Water Slicer (水流斬破; Wōtā Suraisā): Kimberley creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles by sweeping her arms. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter; with Water Slicer, Kim once carved through an entire fortress. * Water Crescent Moon '(水流三日月; ''Wōtā Mikadzuki): With a cutting gesture of a single arm, Kimberley creates a single, enormous blade of pressurized water shaped like a crescent moon, then she launches it with enough force to slice down anything on its path for kilometers. * '''Water Cane (水流烈鞭; Wōtā Kāne): Kimberley creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility, and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. * Water Ray '(水流レイ; ''Wōtā Rei): Kimberley extended her fingers and fires a continuous jet of highly pressurized water. The size of the jet is proportional to the number of fingers employed. Water Ray mimics a waterjet perfectly and is capable of cutting through hard material like steel with remarkable precision. * 'Water Gun '(水鉄砲; Mizudeppō): Mimicking Bullet Magic, Kimberley compresses on her extremities (often on her hands, which she positions like a finger gun) a drop of water, then fires it with tremendous force and speed, easily enough to pierce through flesh. She's capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously as if she were dual-wielding. If her hands are working with something else, Kim can spit projectiles from her mounts like senbon ''darts. * '''Water Gatling Gun '(水流ガトリングガン; Wōtā Gatoringugan): Kimberley shoots a barrage of water projectiles, usually from her hands, which she uses to bombard the opponents like a stream of bullets. Kimberley can create at least two Gatling guns, one per hand. Kimberley can augment the cone of fire to hit her enemies with a rain of bullets instead of a flurry. * 'Water Cannon '(水流大砲; Wōtā Taihō): Kimberley compresses a large amount of water in a sphere, which she hurls against her target. She usually extends her hands, with her finger slightly bent, but Kim can perform this magic by taking a deep breath and spitting a blast of water. Water Cannon is to Explosion Bullet what Water Gun is to Piercing Bullet, a charged projectile which packs much more mass and enough concussive force to wreck through a galleon. When Kimberley performs Water Cannon with her mouth, her chest swells up considerably. * '''Water Dome (ウォータードーム; Wōtā Dōmu): Kimberley creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water. * Water Land (水流土地;Wōtā Tochi): Kimberley is surrounded by a surge of magical power, then her body drops a great amount of Water, which swallows up and crushes her enemies with an advancing flood. Kimberley can surf up the wave, allowing her to move at high speed and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet. Kimberley can create an amount of water proportional to the quantity of eternano employed; potentially, she can turn dry wastelands in small oceans. Afterward, Kimberley can use the water in excess for other spells, giving her territorial advantage. * Water Jigsaw (水流激鋸; Wōtā Jigusō): Kimberley may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resemble Water Slicer. Its main usage is of a short-ranged attack, which Kimberley rams to her opponents until they are turned into shreds. * Water Lock (水流拘束; Wōtā Rokku): Kimberley has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. Escaping from it is extremely difficult, as Kimberley generates strong layers of currents within the bubble which can restraint all but the mightiest opponent. Even the slipper qualities given by Smooth are useless against it. Aside from receiving external help, the victim could still escape if it manages to alter water of the sphere, freezing it or making it evaporate. Kimberley herself can alter the temperature and pressure of the lock, being able to crush her opponent in a mighty grip or boil them alive. Considering her kindhearted nature, she would hardly ever come to such drastic means. * Water Nebula (水流昇霞; Wōtā Nebura): Kimberley creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. The number of waves may also vary to add to the spell greater impetus. * Water Cyclone (水流台風; Wōtā Saikuron): Kimberley casts a whirling torrent of water in front of her arms which resembles a cyclone. Kimberley uses such magic during naval battles, usually with enough force to sink entire fleets. * Water Claw (水流双牙; Wōtā Kurō): Kimberley slashes her water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs her target. With very short range but high penetrative force, Water Claw functions as fast, close range alternative to Water Slicer. * Wings of Tempest: Charybdis (嵐の翼: カリュブディス; Arashi no tsubasa:'' Karyubudisu''): Kimberley lifts one of her arms, usually her left one, high and swings it downwards, subsequently swinging her other arm backwards and stretching it upwards, creating a ferocious whirlpool laced with strips of blue light. Kimberley can control the intensity and the direction of rotation of the vortex by waving her arms in fluid motion like Tai Chi Chuan practitioners. Charybdis sheer size and might are vast, potentially exceeding all but the mightiest maelstroms naturally generated in the ocean and engulfing areas equivalent to cities. It is considerably taxing in terms of magical power, but Kimberley’s magical reserve is so huge that she can maintain Charybdis for extended periods of time without tiring. * Water World '(水流惑星; ''Wōtā Wakusei): "Combining" Water Land with Water Lock, Kimberley releases an even greater amount of Water than the usual Water Land and mold it in a dome of water, with her at the center. Once this spell has been activated, the dome will modify its positions to suit Kimberley wherever she goes; as long as she pursuits her enemies, they will find difficult to escape. The field advantage of Water Land is tremendously increased, as, while Kim can breathe freely underwater, her opponents continue to drown as they try to escape from the dome. Kimberley's allies are affected by the water, but she can protect them by encasing in Water Bubble with an oxygen supply. Water World has its maximum effect against one-on-one fight, but it may be difficult to contain two or more opponents fleeing on opposite directions; however, Kim can utilize her repertoire of Water and Water Magic spells inside the dome to imprison/damage her opponents, actually in much more effective ways than in a dry terrain. * '''Sierra Cañón: Geyser (シエラキャニオン: 間欠泉; Shierakiyanon: Kanketsusen): Among Kimberley most powerful spells, it combines the properties of both Water Cannon and Sierra, and occasionally of Water Make. Kimberley cups her hands, often bringing them to her side; then she gathers a colossal amount inside the cup, more than enough to fill an entire lake, in a sphere no larger than a ping-pong ball. Kimberley can generate the necessary water on her own, or draw water from the outside with her Water Make and spare some amount of magic. Kimberley heats the compressed water with her magical power until it boils; due to the monstrous pressure inside the sphere, the liquid can easily reach temperatures of hundreds of Celsius degrees. When sphere reaches the necessary density, she trusts her arms forward to shoot it down. Sierra Cañón travels at fulminating speed, boiling so hot that it leaves a trail of steam on its passage several times its volume. Once it reaches the target, the sphere will detonate: its power is comparable to nukes, and can level down whole mountains. Sierra Cañón explosion will release a rain of water and hot vapor, mercilessly scalding every survivor in the range of tens of kilometers. Water Body Styles Water Body '(水流ボデ; ''Wōtā Bodi): the most typical ability given to Water users is their power to transform their own body in a mass of the homonym liquid. The first and foremost usage of Water Body is to neutralize physical attack, making them pass through water harmlessly. Skilled users can transform their body part in water reflexively, and Kim is no exception, being able to switch from solid to liquid with no effort and pretty much zero active thought. Kimberley garment can be easily converted into water alongside flesh. Such power over the element is not without drawbacks, as a water body is more susceptible to extreme temperature variations than a body of flesh, sometimes running the risk of being dehydrated when the climate is incredibly hot and dry or frozen at low levels of heat. While many users just stop at this level, Kimberley was taught by Luna that physical invulnerability was just the tip of the iceberg in term of what a true master of Water can achieve. With proper training and the right amount of creativity, a Water user can manipulate their own bodies with the same extent and the same versatility on how they manipulate the water around them. Luna calls those uses of Water Body '''Styles (言葉; Sutairu), which can form the basis of more advanced spells. * Water Body: Proteus (水流ボデ: プロテウス; Wōtā Bodi: Puroteusu): The second most “passive” use of Water Body by a user, so much it can be classified has a sub-magic rather than a single, identifiable spell. Proteus works as a reverse engineering of Water Body: if the basis of Water Body is to convert their own flesh in water, with Proteus the moisture which composes the user body which is reconverted and shaped in many forms. After transforming all or part of her body into water, Kimberley can change it in anything she sees fit. The shapeshifting abilities granted by Proteus are virtually infinite, limited only by the water mass available to the user at that moment. Just like clothes can be converted into water, Kimberley can mold her water into any kind of shape. Kimberley modifications can be maintained for an indefinite amount of time since all the magic power is consumed when the user shifts their state from water; however, altering oneself in profound ways can Kim an initial period of strong imbalance, and she always take a while to get used from form to form. Kimberley utilizes this style perhaps more than any other, as it allows to perfectly disguise whenever she needs to hide her identity, usually when she is required to infiltrate in a pirate crew. * Water Body: Thalassa (水流ボデ: タラッサ; Wōtā Bodi: Tarassa): Another quasi-passive ability that allows Kimberley to absorb the moisture from the outside by pulling it with her own magic power. The amount of water a user can soak up is directly proportional to the amount of magical power it exudes and the level of control the user can exercise over their own mass. An immense amount of magic is required to gain considerable mass in the first place; control is then required to hold up all the liquid and lose or being overwhelmed by it. In Kimberley case, she can easily sponge enough water to grow to colossal proportions, dwarfing over pirate fleets, sea monster or even fortress; such power was deemed so impressive that had her gain the epithet of Titaness of Tides (潮の巨人; Shio no Kyojin). Such power is naturally available at its fullest to her only when she is in direct contact with immense masses of water, like the ocean surrounding Port Menfi. Whenever she doesn’t want/can not merge with that much moisture, she mostly utilizes Thalassa in conjunction with Proteus, absorbing some water and then converting in extra mass to strengthen her bones and muscular tissues, boosting her physical strength and resistance. Nothing actually prevents Kimberley from applying Proteus with Thalassa on large scale, essentially using a Water version of Giant, but that option, when she is not in constant contact with water, is much costly on the long run in terms of magic consumption and mobility, since the gigantic Water Body shares also many of the weaknesses of a normal Water Body (the fear of dehydration above all) magnified to a greater size. According to Luna, Thalassa is the pinnacle of a Water user attunement with the element, a level that only the most powerful practitioners of that can achieve. Kimberley has been to perform this style since a very young age, as a testament to her immense latent strength, but, being inexperienced, she absorbed enough water from the sea that she almost dissolved into it. * Water Body: Senjutsu: ' * '''Water Body: Terse Sapphire: ' Advanced Spells * 'Thalassa: Titan '(タラッサ: ジャイアント; Tarassa: Jaianto): A combination of the concept of Titan and the power of Water Body, Kimberley uses this spells to grow to gargantuan proportion when the water around is lacking. Kimberley summons an imprecise number of magical circles, often one per arm, which in turn direct a great amount of magic inside Kim’s body instead of releasing it outside. Magic is converted into water, which adds to the mass of Kim, who, using Proteus, molds it until she effectively becomes a giantess. Due to her discomfort of being so large, Kimberley uses Thalassa: Titan rather sparsely, only when colossal brute force is required. * 'Sierra '(シエラァ; Shierā): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Kimberley in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil, this being to a temperature which even skilled Ice mages may find difficult to freeze. This is a short-ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed. * 'Amphitrite’s Limbs '(アンフィライトの四肢; Anfiraito no shishi): Slightly variating Thalassa, Kim converts her limbs or single body parts into water, absorbs extra moisture to gather more mass, either drawing from the outside or generating from the inside, and then uses them in a liquid form. Such fluid limbs can be manipulated just in the same way as the water Kimberley generate outside her, both in their form, pressure, and temperature. This is among Kimberley’s favorite spells, as it consumes much less than Thalassa: Titan and can be utilized in a shocking amount of ways, especially to give Kim an edge on close-quarters combats. Kim often uses Amphitrite’s Limb to transform her arms in gigantic water whips, which can deliver powerful crushing blows or lift immensely heavy objects. The water of her arms can envelop the target just like a water bubble, allowing Kimberley to grab large superficies. * '''Geyser Kata (ガイザーカタ;Gaizākata): A fighting style invented and developed by Kimberley herself, it mixes brutal and hand-to-hand combat with the sheer power of pressurized water. While in her Water Body state, she rapidly generate a moderate amount of water from the inside, not unlike Amphitrite's Limb; however, instead to use the gathered liquid to increase the mass of a specific body part, she instantaneously compresses it in small points all over her body, generally a little below her epidermis. The extra liquid mass is then expelled, erupting with speed and force comparable to a small geyser. Geyser Kata attacks are so violent and fast that they may look like Explosion Magic blows at first glance. Kimberley uses it mostly for increasing her offensive capacity, boosting the reach and the strength of her blows with direct explosions, or propelling her own limbs with great speed and momentum. Much like her other spells involving pressurized water, Kimberley can control the width of the geysers to deliver either concussive or piercing, more precise blows. Since Geyser Kata focuses entirely on raw and overpowering force, it is considered by Luna Nicola the natural opposite of her Water Jujitsu (水柔術; Wōtā Jujitsu), a Water Body Style which is based entirely on controlling the flow of the battle with minimal force and redirect their opponents strength back to themselves. Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法, Sui no Mahō): Water Magic is a popular and extremely versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic which revolves around the creation and bending of water. Water Magic gives its ability the ability to create and manipulate water, water vapor and existing water bodies. Water Magic can be employed in two ways: the first one is using it like any Caster Magic, in which the user can either externally or internally focus their aura to generate and manipulate water. This is the most frequent usage of Water Magic, however, some mages which possess a water lacrima or a similarly magical infused tool can generate e control water by instilling their aura in said objects, in any similar to Holder Magic. Whether mean is utilized, they body bring to similar results: the ability to create and bend water as they see fit. Water Magic is among the most widespread forms of Magic ever used, giving his practitioners an almost endless array of spells and different options. Moisture can be shaped in myriad of ways, and all its properties (pressure, temperature and viscosity) can be altered by skilled practitioner. Water Magic is effective both a tool for destruction as it is for support or defending the user and their allies. On the offensive level, water magic practitioners can use attacks of all ranges: they can break though the opponent via the blunt force of tidal waves, currents or geyser, or swat all oppositions away with whirlpools and vortexes. Water pressure can be manipulated, so that liquid can inflict cutting damages; superficial tension can be strengthened to allow the user to grab object or hold on people. A common usage of water is to alter the shape and pressure of the liquid create very basic constructs for all kind of purposes, either being tools or weapons. More skilled wizards may also control the viscosity of water, altering the moisture in a glue-like substance to trap their foes; or they may control water temperature, heating and cooling the element until it goes boiling or freezing. The ways Water Magic can be used are almost as numerous are the practitioners themselves, and that is without even mentioning the more esoteric application of water infused with special kinds of magic. Being such a wide form of magic, from Water Magic comes multiples subspecies of magic focused on this or that aspect of water: Water- Make, for example, focuses entirely on molding the element with best craft as possible, while Water is used to maximize the attunement of the user with the element until they become water themselves. Since Kimberley is already a specialist of Water, so much that the difference in usage between the mother and offshoot branch can be rather blurred. To properly distinguish between the two, Kim employs and refer to Water spells when she creates the element and shapes the water generated by her own, while Water-Make is referred when she manipulates the existing source of Water. Just like with Water, however, Kimberley boast tremendous range and proficiency with Water Magic, seamlessly going from focused, more complex feats to landscape-altering displays of power. * Tsunami Wall (津波の壁; Tsunami no kabe): Kimeberley gathers a great mass of water in the nearby, generally performing a sweeping motion with both hands to create a wall of liquid to protect herself and her allies. The size of Tsunami Wall is limited pretty much only on the amount of water accessible to Kim, as she can rise walls from the ocean tall enough to be mistaken for natural tsunamis and long enough to potentially cover an entire city. Once she finishes enduring all the attacks, she can choose to send Tsunami Wall against her enemies with another motion form her hands (though it is not required), crashing through them with shattering impetus. For these reasons, this spell is suited both for offense and defense, and a perfect mean to launch counterattacks. * Mist Shroud (ミストのシュラウド; Misuto no shuraudo): By making great quantities of water evaporate and then rapidly cooling them off, Kimberley can generate a thick mist. Kimberley can either use external sources of water to perform the spell or spew the necessary vapor from her mouth. By subtly altering the temperature of the water droplets, Kimberley can lower or raise the thickness of Mist Shroud until everything is concealed by a pearly blanket. If air is saturated enough, Kimberley can generate more extreme changes in the climate, either enveloping the landscape in a thick, freezing fog or transforming it in a steamy sauna. Much like many of Kim spells, she can perform the Mist Shroud at exceedingly high scale: many time over she has confounded and dispersed entire fleet in kilometers wide fog banks. * Liquid Column (液体カラム; Ekitai karamu): Kimberley concentrates and spins a then water near her, then she had it surge in a column of water and vapor, striking from below. Those columns are very similar to geysers, being launched at great temperatures, and often rotates at such velocity they may look like drills. Kimberley can maintain them active for prolonged periods of time and cast tens of columns of considerable height and width. She usually casts that spells by joining her index with her middle finger and rising them above. Those columns can also be used for supplementary purposes, with Kim creating a ring of water around her and her allies and sprouting them into the sky for even hundreds of meters above. * Great Shark Fin (グレートシャークフィン; Gurētoshākufin): Essentially a version of Water Moon utilized on aquatic terrains, Kimberley rises from the seas an enormous, razor-sharp fin made of water and controls it telepathically. The water of those fins is extremely pressurized, making them cut through ships or even rock cliffs like they were hot butter. Kimberley can create and generate a pack of Great Shark Fins, making them swarm against her opponents or even gather them around herself for defensive purposes. * Buoys Minefield '(ブイミーフィールド; ''Bui mīfīrudo): Usable pretty much only on water field, Kimberley condenses the liquid in ever-rotating spheres of high temperature. Those spheres will be floating in thin layers of water, which keeps them floating on surface level. If anyone touches the outer layer, even slightly, it will pop out, causing the inner part of Buoys to detonate in a chain reaction and release an explosion of steam and hot water. This spell is perfectly suited to work with Mist Shroud, as Kimberley first blind her opponents with a blanket of fog and then made them stumble on the minefield. Unlike many of Kimberley spells, Buoys Minefield does not require further energy to be maintained and can be left active for an indefinite amount of time; however, since the core of the buoys is rather unstable and their outer shell so fragile, this spell does not generally last very long. * '''School of Spears (スピアーズの学校; Supiāzu no gakkō): Kimberley joins both hands and summons from the surrounding water multiple spears in flight formations, then shoot them toward her target with immense speed, overwhelming them with a barrage of penetrating blows. Those spears must be shot in direct lines, with no changes in direction; however, Kimberley can launch her attack from any direction as long as there is water the spear can come from. If the enemy is surrounded by water, they can be skewered omnidirectionally. Kimberley can also control the speed her spears are shot at or their size and shape, making look like javelins, tridents, halberds or any shape she can come up with in short time. * Embrace of the Kraken (クラークンの抱擁; Kurākun no hōyō): by raising both hands, Kimberley creates whips of water out of the moisture around herself. Those whips look very similar to the tentacles of an octopus, being thick and extremely viscose, which Kimberley can control with her mind. Embrace of the Kraken can deliver attacks with much greater impact than Water Cane, given their higher mass, grabbing and breaking through objects like the grip of a real Kraken, but it moves also relatively slower; they still tend to be a bit weaker than Amphitrite's Limbs, though. Aside for the fact that they can be remotely controlled and launched from any direction Kimberley can perceive water, Embrace of the Kraken had its advantage in its viscosity: it can trap its opponents in a nigh-inescapable grip, or, if Kimberley sharpens the tip of tentacles, pierce through flesh and similarly tough material from every direction, making it one of the most effective spells on Kim's array to disable an enemy in single combat. * (鏡水, Kagamizu): Kimberley creates a terse, thin screen of water in front of an oncoming attack, whose surface is entirely terse and reflecting. The Mirror Water is brimming with a flux of magical particles, constantly poured and kept in motion by Kim's own magical power. Mirror Water Surface will resonate at every physical and/or magical attack delivered onto it, sending them back where they came. The defensive scope of Mirror Water is exceptional, but it requires a great amount of focus to be properly cast. Also, in order to properly deflect an attack, Kimberley must put an amount of magical energy at least equivalent to the incoming blow. * Liquid Steps (液体ステップ; Ekitai suteppu): Kimberley condenses the water around herself and increases its superficial tension until it can support her own weight. With that technique, she can run, jump, perform acrobatic on water surfaces, moving with the same ease as she would do on land. Kimberley is so proficient with that magic that she does not need a body of water underneath her to perform Liquid Steps, instead of condensing the water around in the necessary footholds. By swiftly altering the pressure of the platform, Kim can gain a substantial amount of moving speed, often further increased by her use of Geyser Kata. * Wave Riding (波サーフィン; Nami sāfin): Kimberley creates small wave underneath her feet, increases their grip on the liquid through Liquid Steps and let the wave propel herself toward any given direction. Kimberley can surf those tailor-made at immense speed, surpassing those of many cruisers. The liquid board can be manipulated further, letting it hurling against her enemies with the momentum of the ride. Kim has enough proficiency and power with that spell that the can make her board float meters above ground level, making her levitate above her opponents and immensely increasing her mobility Equipment Harpoon of Gracos Kimberley Vetema (appearance).png|Kim with her harpoon, shaped like and halberd... Kim Vetema (water).png|.... and then manifested as trident in its glory Harpoon of Gracos (グラコのハープーン; Gurako no hāpūn): Harpoon of Gracos is weapon Kimberley retrieved from the Belly of the Kraken, a sub-aquatic temple whose exact location is still shrouded in a mystery. In that shrine, where time and space are altered beyond recognition and mind and bodies are subjected to tremendous ordeals, she came out with a weapon blessed by the goddess Dionisya. Such weapon has shown power and control over tempests, granting Kimberley the power to conjure storms at her will; it can also work as a lightning rod, channeling energy from storms and then releasing to the user. Harpoon of Gracos is a shapeshifting weapon, whose silhouette, length and color are dependent on Kimberley’s will. Whenever she is on undercover missions, she transforms the Harpoon either in a seemingly normal spear or trident to suit her disguise the best. Harpoon’s of Gracos powers, however, are limited in this aspect, as Kimberley can only the transform it in a pole-weapon, nor she can shrink or enlarged it outside the boundaries of human size. Harpoon of Gracos seems automatically to transform when its true power is summoned, shifting in at least two forms: it transforms either in a two-handed lance with a wide, metallic blade or in a two-handed trident. The spear has an azure crystal between in the closing part of its socket and another one on its blunt end, both wrapped in gold; both weapons have golden sockets, metallic grey shafts, golden embellishments of fine workmanship all over their blade and butt tips beautified by plumes of various colors. It is not known, aside for the differences on physical confrontation, if one of the two forms can conjure more power than the other, though Kimberley always uses the “trident” form when she needs to bring forth the highest feats of power. Whether its shape is, Harpoon of Gracos has a metallic cord attached to its butt tip, which is of enough length that Kim wraps it several times over the shafts; in its “harpoon” mode, it ends with a capsule of the same type of azure crystal of the one in the socket. Powers Storm Magic (嵐の魔法, Arashi no Mahō): The Harpoon of Gracos was bestowed by the Goddess Dionisya with one of the most notorious and devastating forms of atmokinetic magic, the power to summon storms. Kimberley can use her weapon to call upon the most basic aspects of the weather- air, water and lighting- to unleash meteorological phenomena of immense magnitude and overwhelming destructive fury. While the creation of storms is well within Kim's natural abilities- all the Water users cause rain to fall whenever they cannot control themselves; obscenely strong ones like Kim can easily summon floods- Harpoon of Gracos grants her control over the elements she could never have otherwise. For these reasons, it is speculated that Harpoon of Gracos is intended by Dionisya as an extension of Kim natural abilities and inner potential, rather than a source of power totally alien to the Magic. Kimberley herself doesn't know very well what the true nature of her weapon is: every time she uses to summon storms, she comments felling like "trying to lift a burden from the bottom of your very soul", and that the Harpoon emits a presence which is both "strange and chaotic, but also very familiar. It is like something which lurks inside me, which belongs to my heart but at the same time is wilder and far more ancient". Considering how mysterious and ineffable gods are, both answers might be true. Regardless of anything, using the Harpoon of Gracos for extended periods of time puts a strain on Kim physical and mental strength, though not enough to prevent her to cast storms of cataclysmic proportions before tiring out. The weapon and its user are connected, as anybody else who tried to touch the Harpoon of Gracos without Kim's permission was zapped by an intense lighting surge. * Field of Thunder (雷雨;Raiu): * Thunder Judgment '(雷の裁き;''Ikazuchinosabaki): * 'Poseidon Cutter '(ポセイドンカッター;Poseidonkattā): ** '''Poseidon Ray (ポセイドン・レイ; Poseidon rei): * Sierra Cañón: Susanoo '(シエラキャニオン:スサノオ; ''Shierakiyanon:Susanoo): '''Lighting Absorption: just like Harpoon of Gracos can release streams of thunderbolts from the sky, it can also devour them. Harpoon of Gracos is made of supernaturally conductive alloy, which every flux of lighting is irresistibly attracted to. The electricity then passes through the metallic chord at the bottom of the spear until it is condensed at its end; in its "lance" form, the electricity is accumulated in the socketed azure crystal. Kimberley can convert the absorbed electricity in magical energy, which replenishes her reserves of magic and, if taken in great quantities, can even heal her wounds. That is easily among the weapon most useful attributes, as it turns one of the greatest weakness of any Water user, electrical currents, in a source of strength for Kim. Once the extremities of the weapon are brimming with energy, they emit a soothing and pleasant aura, which can be felt far away; Kim takes advantage of in her fishing activities, using the socketed crystal of the Harpoon as a bait to lure creature even from the depths. Immense Durability: Being a divine tool, the Harpoon of Gracos is borderline indestructible, being to able to take blows that would shatter any man-made weapon. Only other weapons imbued with godlike strength and God Slayer Magic are the sure way to damage the Harpoon of Gracos. The Harpoon can withstand temperatures in the thousands of Celsius degrees and come out unaffected, which comes at handy to Kim when she imbued it with electric currents of immense amperage. Relationships |-| Grande Blu |-| Enemies |-| Others Quotes Trivia * Kim's young look is based on Subala from Suikoden V; her older one on Sig from Granblue Fantasy. * The images on the Water Magic paragraph are from Queen of Sword and Stars, posted here with her permission. Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Grande Blu Category:Female Category:Lance user